Ink can include powdered pigments and pigments that are dissolved or suspended in a liquid. Powdered pigments and pigments that are dissolved or suspended in a liquid can settle or precipitate, respectively. Ink can be stored in a supply device and provided to a printer or other ink consumption device. In some examples, ink can be for use in three dimensional forms and during application can dispensed through a print head of a printer and supplied from an ink supply device.